The present invention relates to paving vehicles, and more particularly to wheel systems used to mobilize paving vehicles.
Paving vehicles or pavers basically include a tractor and a screed towed from the rear of the tractor for leveling and compacting paving material, such as asphalt, deposited off the back of the tractor to form a mat of material (e.g., for a roadway). Certain tractors include a chassis, a pair of wheel trains each mounted to a separate lateral side of the chassis and two xe2x80x9ccrawlersxe2x80x9d or endless tracks/belts each encircling one of the wheel trains. Each wheel train typically includes a drive wheel, several bogie wheels and an idler or take-up wheel (although a second drive wheel may alternatively be provided).
In general, the bogie wheels and the take-up wheels are arranged in laterally spaced-apart pairs that are mounted on common or collinear axles. These axles are usually mounted in pairs to a support body or frame that is pivotally attached to the tractor frame, such that each frame connects four wheels to the chassis. By being pivotally attached to the chassis, these xe2x80x9cbogie wheel assembliesxe2x80x9d enable the four wheels to pivot or oscillate in frontward and rearward directions.
Although such known bogie assemblies are generally effective, it would be desirable to provide any improvement in the performance and capabilities of paver bogie wheels.
In a first aspect, the present invention is a wheel assembly for mobilizing a construction vehicle upon a base surface. The wheel assembly comprises a frame connected with the vehicle and configured to pivot about a first axis so as to be angularly displaceable with respect to the vehicle. An axle is connected with the frame and is configured to pivot about a second axis so as to be angularly displaceable with respect to the frame, the second axis extending generally perpendicularly with respect to the first axis. The axle has a longitudinal centerline extending generally perpendicularly with respect to the second axis. Further, a wheel is connected with the axle, is configured to rotate generally about the axle centerline and is disposable generally upon the base surface.
In another aspect, the present invention is also a wheel assembly for mobilizing a paving vehicle upon a base surface. The vehicle has an endless belt disposed about the wheel assembly and the belt has an inner circumferential surface and an opposing, outer circumferential surface. The wheel assembly comprises an axle connected with the vehicle and has a longitudinal centerline, the axle being configured to pivot about a first axis and configured to pivot about a second axis. The second axis extends generally perpendicularly with respect to the first axis and generally perpendicularly with respect to the axle centerline. Further, a wheel is connected with the axle and is contactable with the belt inner surface, the wheel being configured to rotate generally about the axle centerline such that the wheel rolls upon the belt inner surface as the belt circulates about the wheel train to mobilize the vehicle.
In a further aspect, the present invention is again a wheel assembly for mobilizing a construction vehicle upon a base surface. The wheel assembly comprises a connective member movably connected with the vehicle and configured to pivot about a first axis and configured to pivot about a second axis extending generally perpendicularly with respect to the first axis. An axle is attached to the connective member and has a longitudinal centerline extending generally perpendicularly with respect to the second axis. Further, a wheel is connected with the axle and is configured to rotate generally about the axle centerline such that when the wheel is disposed generally upon the base surface, the wheel rolls with respect to the surface so as to at least partially mobilize the vehicle.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is a bogie wheel assembly for mobilizing a paving vehicle chassis upon a base surface. The chassis has a front end, a rear end and a longitudinal centerline extending generally between the front and rear ends. The wheel assembly comprises an axle connected with chassis and configured to pivot about an axis, the axis being spaced a substantial distance from and extending generally parallel with respect to the chassis centerline. The axle has two opposing ends and a longitudinal centerline extending generally perpendicularly with respect to the axis. Further, the assembly includes two wheels. Each wheel is movably connected with a separate one of the two axle ends so as to be rotatable generally about the axle centerline and rollable with respect to the base surface to at least partially mobilize the vehicle upon the surface.
In yet an even further aspect, the present invention is a paving vehicle comprising a chassis having a front end, a rear end, first and second opposing sides and a longitudinal centerline extending between the front and rear ends. A first wheel assembly and a second wheel assembly are each connected with a separate one of the first and second chassis sides. Each wheel assembly includes an axle, the axle having a central portion, two opposing ends and a centerline extending between the two ends. Each axle is configured to pivot about a separate horizontal axis extending through the axle central portion and generally parallel with respect to the chassis centerline. Further, each of the wheel assemblies includes two wheels, each wheel movably connected with a separate end of the axle so as to be rotatable about the axle centerline.
In yet an additional aspect, the present invention is a bogie wheel assembly for a paving vehicle. The wheel assembly comprises a frame movably connected with the vehicle so as to be pivotable about a first axis. An axle has a longitudinal centerline and is movably connected with the body so as to be pivotable about a second axis. The second axis extends generally perpendicularly with respect to the axle centerline and generally perpendicularly with respect to the first pivot axis. Further, a bogie wheel is movably connected with the axle so as to be rotatable about the axle centerline. The wheel is displaceable generally within a first plane by pivotal displacement of the frame about the first axis and is displaceable within a second plane by pivotal displacement of the axle about the second axis, the second plane being generally perpendicular to the first plane.